Tom and Jerry: The Legend of Frosty the Snowman
Tom and Jerry: The Legend of Frosty the Snowman is an animated direct-to-video winter-theme adventure family film starring Tom and Jerry and featuring the Frosty the Snowman, produced by Warner Bros. Animation, Turner Entertainment Co., DreamWorks Classics, Rankin/Bass Productions and DHX Studios. It is the revised and retold version of The Legend of Frosty the Snowman with Tom and Jerry, and like Rankin/Bass' original Frosty franchise, it was based on the song written and composed by Steve Nelson and Jack Rollins, the team of Here Comes Peter Cottontail. Summary Plot Characters * The Narrator: An old-aged Tommy Tinkerton. * Tom Cat: A grayish-blue cat who wears a medium-dark teal sweater, a purple scarf, blue mittens, dark eggplant purple boots and Tommy Tinkerton's pet cat. * Jerry Mouse: A brown mouse who wears a red sweater, white scarf, shoes and mittens with red polka dots and Tommy Tinkerton's pet mouse. * Nibbles "Tuffy" Mouse: A light-grey mouse who wears a forest green sweater, his several emerald green winter clothes and white diaper. Jerry's nephew, Muscles' little cousin and Tommy Tinkerton's pet baby mouse. * Frosty the Snowman * Tommy Tinkerton: Mayor Tinkerton's son * Mayor Tinkerton: The mayor of the town of Evergreen * Charlie Tinkerton: Mayor Tinkerton's son/Tommy's older brother * Mrs. Tinkerton: Mayor Tinkerton's wife/Charlie & Tommy's mother * Walter Wader: Tommy's best friend/next door neighbor * Mrs. Wader: Walter's mother * Mr. Wader: Mrs. Wader's husband/Walter's father (debut) * Sara Simple: Tommy's love interest, who dreams of urban planning instead of a princess, loves how to ice skate and dislikes pianos * Mrs. Simple: Sara's mother * Mr. Simple: Mrs. Simple's husband/Sara's father (debut) * Miss Barker (mentioned only) * Sonny Skarlow * Sullivan "Sully" Skarlow * Simon Skarlow * Mr. Skarlow: Mrs. Skarlow's husband/Sonny, Sullivan & Simon's father * Mrs. Skarlow: Mr. Skarlow's wife/Sonny, Sullivan & Simon's mother (debut) * Miss Sharpey: A school teacher of Evergreen School * Principal Pankley: A dastardly school principal of Evergreen School/enemy of Tom, Jerry, Tuffy and Frosty * The Serecity Cop (debut only) * Professor Hinkle: (mentioned, photograph/comic book cameo) Cast * Jeff Bennett as Tom * Frank Welker as Jerry * Kath Soucie as Tuffy, Tommy Tinkerton, Mrs. Tinkerton, Old Sara Simple, Girl #1 * Dan Aykroyd as Frosty * Peter Cullen as the Narrator * Tom Kenny as Mayor Tinkerton * Debi Derryberry as Charlie Tinkerton * Tara Strong as Sara Simple * Karan Brar as Walter Wader * Jim Ward as Principal Pankley * Grey DeLisle as Miss Sharpey * Tress MacNeille as Mrs. Simple, Girl #2 * Angela Bassett as Mrs. Wader * Mick Wingert as Mr. Simple, Mr. Skarlow * Jacob Bertrand as Simon Skarlow, Sully Skarlow * Lincoln Melcher as Sonny Skarlow * Rob Rackstraw as Professor Hinkle Quotes Trivia * Rated G: For Everyone All Ages. * Suggested Running Times: 91 Minutes (NTSC), 87 Minutes (PAL). Release Gallery Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse A1okBqr253L.jpg|Frosty the Snowman Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Frosty the Snowman Category:Crossovers Category:Christmas Category:Christmas Movies Category:Winter-Themed films Category:Family Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Turner Entertainment films Category:Rankin/Bass Productions Category:DreamWorks Classics Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Holiday Movies Category:Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Frank Welker Category:Kath Soucie Category:Dan Aykroyd Category:Peter Cullen Category:Tom Kenny Category:Debi Derryberry Category:Tara Strong Category:Karan Brar Category:Jim Ward Category:Grey DeLisle Category:Tress MacNeille Category:Angela Bassett Category:Mick Wingert Category:Jacob Bertrand Category:Lincoln Melcher Category:Rob Rackstraw